


Tit, Tat, In the Chat

by queenhomeslice



Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Noctis has a harem, Nudity, OT4, OT5, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Tattoos, Texting, all the bros are obvs bisexual in this, chat log, everybody has a crush on everyone else, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noct's female friend and Crownsguard gets a tattoo to show her pride in her service. It puts all the Chocobros in their feelings.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788748
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Tit, Tat, In the Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ____  
> Most of this takes place in text messages, so to avoid any confusion:  
> OneGlassesBoi: Ignis  
> CupofNoodz: Gladio  
> Chocobutt: Prompto  
> NoctMeOut: Noctis  
> Ur_Geek_Gril: You (the female reader)
> 
> This is pure crack, I don't even know

Noctis sits in another boring-ass council meeting, half asleep—he would be _fully_ asleep if Ignis didn’t keep elbowing him in the fucking ribs, but whatever. His father isn’t even here; Noct is standing in to make decisions on behalf of the crown, but to be honest he’d rather be at the arcade with Prompto. 

But Prompto’s running drills with Cor, Gladio, and Nyx, so not even his best friend can save him from this massive snooze-fest. He also hasn’t heard from his other best friend, __________—last time she texted him was earlier this morning, which was just a _hello_ and a sleepy selfie— Noct doesn’t want to think about the warmth that pooled in his belly at seeing her adorable bed-head and sleep-encrusted eyes. Her schedule today is training with Crowe and Libertus, so Noctis figures she’ll text him when she’s done. He hopes it’s soon— _someone_ needs to get him the fuck out of here. 

As Councilman Tiberius switches subjects to speak about new infrastructure projects around Insomnia, Noct’s phone buzzes quietly in his jeans pocket. He leans up off of his arm, and looks at Ignis, who is peering from his notes to his own phone, face-up on the table. Everyone is looking at documents in front of them—with a moment of freedom, Noctis draws out his phone to look at the message. 

It’s a new file attachment in the group chat that’s shared between the five of them, from ___________. A soft smile spreads across Noct’s face, hoping she’s sent a funny meme or some stupid Twitter status to look at to lift his mood. Noctis swipes to unlock his phone...and promptly drops it on the table with a loud _thud_ , causing the entire council to lift their heads and stare at him with lifted eyebrows and questioning looks. Noctis looks to Ignis, who’s holding his own cell phone in shaky hands—his adviser is blushing just the faintest shade of pink as he clears his throat and looks to the men and women around the table. 

“My apologies, ladies and gentlemen,” says Ignis, saving face and gesturing broadly. “A personal matter than can wait until we’ve concluded. Please, carry on.” He looks at Noctis. “Is the crown in agreement on the reappropriation of funds to fix the bridge on the east sector of the city, Highness?” 

Noctis gulps and flips his phone face-down on the table, nodding furiously. “Yeah, uh—yeah. The safety of our citizens should be out highest concern. Whatever we need to do, I mean, go for it.” Noctis exhales slowly from his nose and ignores the incessant buzzing of his phone, no doubt Prom and Gladio blowing up the chat. “I, uh, see the next line item is public housing. What about the proposed housing for the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard?” 

The council murmurs among themselves, and then Noctis is left defending the loyal immigrants out loud while his mind is reeling with the picture in his text messages. 

________ 

“Good work today, Prompto,” says Nyx as he slaps the smaller blond on the back, smiling warmly. 

Prompto bows in near-reverence and salutes. “Oh, uh, thank you, Mr. Ulric, sir!” 

Cor snorts and Nyx rolls his eyes at the Marshal. “Easy, Argentum. Just Nyx is fine.” 

“Oh, uh, yes sir, I mean, uh...Nyx.” 

Gladio chuckles as he throws his arm around Prompto and walks with him to the showers, falling in line with Cor and the glaive. “You did good today, Prom. You’re a wizard with that gun, and your hand-to-hand is getting better all the time.” 

Prompto blinks his bright blue eyes up at the royal shield in awe. Praise coming from Gladio really hits different, and does wonders for his own self-confidence. “Thanks big guy,” says Prompto, nodding. “I promise to give it my all.” 

“I know you will, kid,” says Cor, nodding. “After all, Noctis is your best friend, right? Anything less than a hundred percent won’t do.” 

“Sir, yes sir!” quips Prompto, saluting again. 

Gladio laughs and tugs him tighter to his side as the four men approach the locker room showers. 

Nyx and Cor leave before them, so Gladio and Prompto take their time in the locker room, chatting while changing into fresh clothes. Their phones ding simultaneously; Gladio pulls his out first while Prompto is fumbling into a fresh pair of sweatpants. 

It’s only when Gladio lets out a long wolfish whistle, followed by a few curses, that Prompto looks from his locker to the shield. “Gladio, what’s up?” Prompto’s eyebrows lift in surprise. Gladio’s broad, handsome face is flushed red, honey amber eyes round and nearly blacked out. Prompto’s blushing himself, just looking at him—he figures maybe Gladio’s talking to a girl and he’s just gotten a particularly spicy picture. He bites his lip with a hint of jealousy and turns away. 

“Huh?” Gladio finally answers him, looking up from his bright screen. 

Prompto’s fully dressed now in a graphic muscle shirt and sweatpants tucked into his boots. He finishes toweling off his hair and looks at Gladio. “Dude, you’re like, super red. What, are you texting a girl?” Prompto laughs, trying not to sound bitter. 

“Did you not see the chat?” Gladio’s voice is deep, gravelly, a little wrecked. 

Damn, Prompto doesn’t want to think about how hot Gladio is right now, especially when he’s...wait. “Huh? What chat? You mean, like _our_ chat?” 

“The group chat,” says Gladio, eyes darting back to his phone again. “Holy shit, I never thought she’d actually do it.” 

“Who, do what?!” Prompto ruffles through his duffle bag and pulls out his phone, eyes lighting up at the text notification. He swipes the banner and when his messages come on the screen, he can feel the oxygen rushing out of his body like the aftermath of a gut-punch. “Fuck,” he spits as he runs his hands through his hair. 

On the screen is a topless selfie of ____________, one arm over her ample chest, squishing her breasts together and up to reveal the full grayscale tattoo of the Star of Lucis on her upper abdomen—if her breasts were left to hang, they’d cover the east and west points of the four-sided star. Most of her fat, plush stomach is in the shot—Prompto can see the stretch marks on either side of her bellybutton, snaking up to the bottom of the tattoo that’s in the middle of her stomach. He licks his lips and swears, echoing Gladio’s sentiment. Prompto knows he’s probably been super obvious about his crush on not only ____________ but on all of Noct’s retainers—and on Noctis himself—but he’s never said anything, always kept his cool, always kept his attractions under wraps. But this...well, this is kinda opening a door, isn’t it? Prompto’s much bolder behind a screen than he is in real life. 

“What do you mean, ‘she actually did it?’” Prompto asks, looking back up at Gladio. “You knew she was gonna get this tattoo?” 

Gladio nods. “She talked with me about it, wanted to do something to show her dedication to the crown, like my eagle,” he says as he flexes. 

Prompto struggles to look at Gladio’s face and not his bicep as he nods. “It, uh. She looks good.” 

“Damn, yeah,” Gladio whispers low. “Fuck. _Too_ good.” He looks down at his phone and types a reply. 

Prompto’s phone buzzes and he checks it. 

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: Damn girl, I don’t know what to look at_ _first_ _:eyes_ _:_

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, I mean—she's cute, right, Gladio?” 

“You’re blind as hell if you think she ain’t,” Gladio says. He lifts an eyebrow. “Shit, you’ve been crushing on her too?” 

Prompto bites his lip and nods. “Yeah, but I mean...” He shrugs. “I’m too shy to say anything back. I’m not like you with girls.” 

Gladio shakes his head. “Shoot your shot, Prom. You’re not a bad-lookin' guy, y’know.” He smiles, nodding his head towards the cell phone in Prompto’s hands. “Who knows what will happen if we hype her up?” 

Prompto tries not to get stuck on Gladio calling him “not bad looking” and inhales sharply as he types a message in reply to the picture. 

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: The Star of Lucis...thank u for pointing me home_ _...:heart_ _: :_ _prayinghands_ _:_

Gladio snorts as he reads Prompto’s message. “Kinda corny, but I know she likes shit like that.” 

“Hey!” Prompto whines, looking up from his screen. “Cut me some slack, I’m not good at flirting!” 

Their phones ding again. 

_From Ur_Geek_Gril: Omg you_ _guyssss_ _are too nice, seriously_ _tho_ _does it look ok_

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: Dude, it’s a pretty sick tat, ur so_ _cool :tears_ _: And uh...you always look ok to me. More than ok actually...this pic is putting me in my feelings fr_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: I second that, babe, I’m sure_ _Noct_ _is_ _gonna_ _love it when he sees, but damn...ur body_ _... :_ _peach_ _: :fire:_

Prompto looks up at Gladio, blushing. “Bro, you really went with the peach emoji?” 

Gladio chuckles and shrugs. “What? She’s thick and juicy like a peach, isn’t she?” 

Prompto bites back the whine that rises in his throat and looks back down at his phone, trying to ignore the twitching of his cock in his boxer-briefs. 

_________ 

Noctis can’t make the council members leave the board room fast enough. When he’s shoved the last of them out and closed the door, knocking his head against the solid oak with a heavy sigh, he dares a look at Ignis. 

But Ignis isn’t looking at him—his adviser is staring at his phone, gripping it between two shaky gloved hands, chest rising and falling rapidly beneath his white pinstripe shirt. 

“Specs,” says Noctis, and that’s when those sharp green eyes laser focus on him. 

“Noct,” says Ignis, voice distant and tinged with desperation. “I...” 

“You like her too, right?” Noctis suddenly feels a rush of heat as he finally admits it out loud. He _likes_ her. The tightness in his chest that’s been happening for the last four years... “Ignis,” Noctis whines. “I think I...I’ve had a crush on her this whole time..” 

Ignis nods. “Yes, I’m aware. But...” He looks down at his phone. “I cannot get this picture out of my mind. What she would look like if her arm wasn’t obscuring her chest...” 

Noctis is torn between his own fantasies and seeing his strait-laced adviser so affected by the picture. Ignis’ phone buzzes, and then his own in rapid succession. Noctis darts to the table and grabs his device, almost knocking his chair over in the process. His eyes get wide as he reads Gladio’s and Prompto’s messages. 

“Dude,” Noct breathes. “They’re _flirting_ with her.” He can’t decide if he’s proud or jealous. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about Gladio or Prompto in _that_ way, but... He looks back—Ignis has added his own commentary. 

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: The ink looks stunning, ________. As do you._

Noctis swallows hard. Okay. They’re all doing this, then. 

Ignis looks at his prince. “Say the word and I’ll never give it another thought, Noct.” 

Noctis shakes his head, mind filled with images of Ignis with __________, the juxtaposition of their tall and short bodies, fat and thin, hard planes of muscle against soft, feminine curves. He licks his lips. “No, I uh...I mean, I don’t want you to hold back. You don’t have to...y’know. Just because of me.” 

Ignis speaks slowly, choosing his next words. “Would you ever consider...provided that __________ would be amenable to the situation...it being the three of us?” 

Noct’s eyes go wide. “Shit, yeah. I’d be down.” 

“Oh.” Ignis looks like he could cry. 

“I mean,” Noctis fumbles. “S’not like I’ve never...y’know. Thought about you...like that.” 

His phone buzzes again, and he looks away from Ignis’ stunned face. 

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: :blushing: U guys r too much...I mean...r u just_ _bein_ _nice or...just happy to_ _kinda_ _sorta_ _see my tits lmaooooo_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _:_ _also_ _where’s_ _Noct_ _I did this for him & he’s not even responding _

_From Chocobutt: I mean...ur boobs are great but like...so’s the rest of you..._

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: Damn gurl...that brain_ _... :brain_ _: :eyes:_

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: Agree with_ _Prompto_ _. :thumbsup:_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: :blushing: Fr_ _fr..._ _? U guys aren’t playing with me pls don’t I will cry you already know my_ _self esteem_ _is :poop:_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: Okay_ _srry_ _I’m here. Wait you got that for me? :surprise:_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _:_ _Yeeeaaahhhh_ _haha_ _I wanted something like,_ _y’know_ _, to show my dedication to u_ _..but_ _sorry I don’t have the pain tolerance of_ _Gladio_ _, but like...idk_ _Noct_ _I’m so happy to be ur friend and ur_ _Crownsguard_ _...do u like it...?_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: :heart: :heart: :heart: It looks so good I can’t believe you’d do that_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: Also dem tits :eyes:_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: ...I guess I didn’t really think before I sent this_ _asfghjkl_ _;;;; wow I’m sorry if this is weird now...ignore boob, focus on tattoo_ _... :embarrassed_ _:_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: I_ _ain’t_ _complainin :smirk:_

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: :glasses: Indeed._

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: Boobs are 100000/10 :drool:_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: Omg Prom you’ve never even touched a boob what do u know_

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: I_ _..have_ _led such a deprived existence... :sad:_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: I too...have yet to...touch the boob... :crying:_

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: Cannot relate, have touched the boob. 10/10, quite soft._

_From_ _Cupof_ _Noodz:_ _Lmaoooo_ _Iggy ur_ _killin_ _me._

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: Also can confirm, boobs are great :thumbsup:_

_From NoctMeOut: ;-; I want to touch...the boobs..._

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: Omg you guys_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: ...I mean are you guys like legit flirting with me or are you just messing around because uh_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: I’m seconds away from exposing myself :eyes:_

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: You look pretty exposed already._

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: I’m not sure about anyone else, but I for one am quite_ _serious._

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: ...You’re quite beautiful and I’ve always thought so. :smile:_

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _:_ _Broooooo_ _look at Iggy!!!!!!_ _Asdfghjkasdfghjk_ _ur so bold man #myhero_

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: ...also yeah uh, I..._ _kinda_ _feel the same?_ _:eyes_ _:_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: I would be honored to touch ur boob :_ _woozy_face:_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: Baby I would be down for_ whatever _you wanted to do_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: Thick thighs make the dick rise_

_From_ _OneGlasses_ _Boi_ _: :eggplant:_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: OMG SPECS_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: …:eggplant:_

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: :eggplant: :eggplant: :eggplant:_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: :eggplant:_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: Can we convince you to uh...show us a little more :_ _stuck_out_tongue_ _:_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: Okay_ _okay_ _you guys I’m just_ _gonna_ _say it...I would literally fuck all of you. Like at the same time. :_ _hot_face_ _: :peach:_

_From Chocobutt: Holy shit_

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: R u serious_

_From OneGlassesBoi: ...I would not be opposed._

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: Does this mean I have a harem_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: Lmaooooo princess ur too much._

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: I mean...yeah I guess you have a harem now :eyes:_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: [Attachment: 1 Image]_

__________

Prompto stares at his phone, face red and eyes wide and cock rock-hard inside of his sweats. The second picture from __________ had to have been taken by someone else, because she’s lying on her back on a bed, arms posed artfully over her head, heavy breasts hanging where gravity decides, one knee bent while the other leg juts out straight. She’s naked except for a plain pair of black panties stretched across her fat hips. 

“Holy fuck,” says Gladio. 

Prompto whips his head up to look at the shield. Gladio’s face is flushed, and Prompto can see that he’s hard too, the front of his jeans bulging out and twitching. Prompto’s phone dings. 

_From CupofNoodz_ _: Holy shit, fuck __________ you look so good :drool:_

_From CupofNoodz_ _: You look so fuckin soft I just_ _wanna_ _cuddle you... I mean after I fuck you senseless of course_

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: :eyes: Why must u tease like this... :weary:_

_From OneGlassesBoi: Oh my._

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: You are...intoxicating._

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: omgggg_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: :eyes: :eggplant: :smirk:_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: Seriously_ _tho_ _where are you???_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: I’m at Crowe’s_ _rn_ _, she went with me to the tat appt, now we’re just_ _chillin_ _:wink:_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: You guys like what you see? Really?_

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi:_ _:heart_eyes:_

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: I would like nothing more than to worship you for hours._

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: ...I’m so hard_ _rn_ _this convo is not doing me any favors_

_From_ _Chocobutt_ _: ...Wait does this mean we’re all like...in a poly relationship or somethin_

_From NoctMeOut: I mean I did say I had a harem now so...yes_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: Wait I does this mean I have four boyfriends?_

_From Ur_Geek_Gril: Omg I have four boyfriends_

_From_ _Ur_Geek_Gril_ _: Seriously I’m not making any of this up I’ve literally been in love with all of you for like..._ _ever :blush_ _: :eyes:_

_From_ _NoctMeOut_ _: ...Pls get Crowe to drive you back to the Citadel_ _asap :weary_ _:_

_From_ _CupofNoodz_ _: :eggplant:_

_From Chocobutt: :eyes: :eggplant:_

_From_ _OneGlassesBoi_ _: I shall prepare your old bedroom, Noct._

_____

Hours later, they’re all a tangle of naked limbs and lube and sweat, and Noctis rubs ointment over _________’s tattoo after she showers, kissing it before kissing her breathless. He feels whole, now, and complete, falling into a restful, dreamless sleep in the arms of his lovers. 


End file.
